The Legend of Korra: Untold Truth
by maila08
Summary: Korra finds out about a fate that might await her if she gets pregnant.


Untold Truth

* * *

_When the night has come_  
_And the land is dark_  
_And the moon is the only light we'll see_  
_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me_  
_Stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon_  
_Should tumble and fall_  
_And the mountains should crumble to the sea_  
_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

* * *

The sun came into the room where Mako and Korra slept. She was cuddled by his side his arms wrapped around her. Korra opened her eyes only to be blinded by the rays of the sun. She snuggled closer to him and he opened his eyes to see her go back to sleep. Mako chuckled as he ran his hand through her hair. She made a face and smiled. He chuckled again.

"I'm sleeping" she muttered, not bothering to open her eyes. He laughed as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Go ahead and sleep" he said.

"I can't sleep if you keep doing that" she replied.

"I thought you liked it when I did that" he said raising an eyebrow.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I do, but then I can't concentrate on sleeping" she said with a smile. Mako laughed again and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on sleepy. We have to babysit Sytka today" he said sitting up. Korra groaned. She wanted to sleep in and she had totally forgotten about the little waterbending baby.

"Alright" she said sitting up as well.

Korra was going to put on her shirt when two warm arms went around her waist. She smiled and looked up at Mako. He kissed her neck softly and her smile got wider.

"We're going to be late, you know" Korra teased.

"We still have about an hour" Mako responded. She smiled again and he carried her back to the bed.

* * *

"Sorry we're late" Korra said running over to Pema and Tenzin.

"It's ok" Pema said handing the toddler over to Korra who instantly handed him over to Mako. Tenzin smiled. He knew Korra liked the baby, but she tried to avoid carrying as much as she could. She had told his mother that she felt she would hurt him or even drop him and she didn't want to take any chances. But whenever she heard his cry she was the first one to be by his side, immediately checking to see if he was hurt.

"We will be back by nightfall" the airbender told her. Korra nodded and waved them goodbye. She turned around to have Mako on the floor playing with the toddler. She smiled.

She and Mako had been married for a little over the year and she still hadn't gotten pregnant. Not that she had wanted to when they got married, but she found it a little strange. She knew her parents had taken a long time to have her, but it sort of bothered her that they had been...at it…you could say, for a while and nothing. She knew Mako would be an excellent father. He loved children and he had so much fun playing with Sytka that it she sometimes saw him as a toddler as well.

Korra frowned. She didn't know how she would be as a mother. She wasn't as good with kids as he was. She loved little Sytka but she thought she was a hazard to him. He was just so small, so fragile; she didn't want anything to hurt him. Korra worried that she will not be a good mother. She knew she had her mother, Katara and Pema to help her, but she still worried that she would do something wrong and her kids would grow up to hate her. She shook her head. They wouldn't hate her. Hopefully.

She walked over to Mako and the toddler. Sytka smiled and walked towards her, holding out his arms. Korra sighed and picked him up. The toddler smiled and she sat down on a chair holding him in her lap. Mako walked over to them and handed him a toy.

"Mako, have you-have you thought about kids?" she asked nervously.

He blinked at her several times, trying to process what he had just heard. He knew Korra wanted to wait a while before having kids, and knowing her, it was going to be a long while.

"Uh-I-Um, yes" he stammered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well we've been married for a year and….nothing" she said as the toddler moved around in her lap.

Mako looked at her, and tried to hide the pain he felt inside as he remembered Tonraq's words. _'Korra wasn't the first baby, Senna and I conceived. There were two before her, but they didn't make it past the first three months'_.

"Mako?" Korra said for the third time. Had he been listening to her?

"Sorry" he mumbled, shaking the words out of his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Has-has your mother spoken to you about…having children?"

Korra frowned. Her mother never mentioned anything about her having kids. She thought it was because her mother noticed how she was around them. "No" she finally replied.

"You-You should talk to her" he said looking away.

Korra narrowed her eyes. "You're hiding something from me".

Mako continued to look away. Now she knew he was hiding something from her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You should talk to your mother" he said. Korra got up and gave Sytka to him. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to my mom" Korra replied leaving the room.

* * *

Senna was in her room looking out the window to the sea. Tonraq had gone out with Zuko and Katara to do some shopping and she had decided to stay. They had come to visit Korra for her first year of marriage anniversary, a few days ago. She smiled at the memory. Korra had been so happy to see them, she knew she longed for them, but they had their duty to the council at the Southern Watertribe. Tonraq and she would be staying another three weeks, before they returned to their home.

"Mom?" Korra said as she entered the room.

"Yes sweetie?" Senna replied with a smile.

"Can I talk to you?" her daughter asked.

"Of course honey" she replied taking a seat on the bed and gesturing for her to sit next to her. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I was talking to Mako about…having kids" she said. Senna's smile faded. "He asked if I had talk to you. Is there something you need to tell me?"

Senna looked away from her and closed her eyes.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry honey. I know I should have told you a long time ago, but I just didn't know how" Senna began.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked, confused.

"Honey, you know how you, me, my mother, your great grandmother where only children?" she said. Korra slowly nodded. "I never told you, why this was".

Korra frowned. "You said you didn't want to have any kids after me because I was a handful enough". Senna smiled a little.

"Yes, that true, but not-not the whole truth". Korra patiently waited for her mother to continue. "You see, in my side of the family, there is difficulty bearing children". She watched as her daughter gave her another confused look.

"So that's why I haven't been able to get pregnant?" Korra asked. Her mother looked away again. "There is something more, isn't there?"

Senna reluctantly nodded. "Korra, before you, I had been pregnant twice" she slowly said. Korra's eyes widened.

"What happened to them?" she asked softly.

Tears formed in Senna's eyes. "They didn't make it past the first three months" she whispered. "My mother had three miscarriages before me and one after".

Korra felt her blood go cold. The possibility of her having a miscarriage was very high. If she were ever to have children, it would be a difficult task. But the thought of losing one of her kids made her make the decision right there and then to not have any at all. She got up and turned away from her mother.

"Korra?" Senna called out. She turned around.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she yelled.

"I didn't know how to. I know I should have but please understand-" Senna began.

"Understand what? You should have told me! I had a right to know!"

"I know you did, but you could be the exception Korra. It may not happen to you" her mother explained.

"How is it possible that I would be the exception when there is a line of cases before me" Korra snapped before walking away. Senna thought about calling out for her but figured it would be best to leave her alone. She looked down as she sobbed. What had she done?

* * *

Mako had just put Sytka to sleep when he saw Korra walk by the living room.

"Korra" he called. She turned around, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew.

"How could you?" she yelled at him. Mako flinched at the harshness of her words.

"I'm sorry Korra, I just didn't think it was my place to tell you" he whispered.

"Not your place?" Korra yelled in disbelief. "You are my husband. We aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other!"

"I know, but that is a sensitive issue. I figured it would be best to let your mother tell you" he said. "I'm sorry".

"Is that the best you can come up with?" she asked coldly. Mako flinched again. She was right. He should have told her, but since Korra didn't seem interested, he figured he shouldn't. He walked over to her, trying to pull her close to him.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled again. A cry broke through the air, it was Sytka. Korra immediately ran over to the baby and lifted him up onto her arms. He stopped crying as soon as he saw who it was. She cradled him in her arms and walked around humming an old water tribe lullaby. She looked down at him and he smiled at her. Korra looked at Sytka for a moment and couldn't help smiling back only to have her break down in tears. Soon after the baby closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Korra sat down with the toddler as tears ran down her cheeks. There was a possibility that she might never to have a baby like Sytka of her own. The thought of it brought unbearable pain to her heart. Mako walked over to her and held out his arms. Korra reluctantly gave him Sytka and he placed him on the crib. He returned to where his wife was and sat down next to her, gently pulling her to him. Korra hugged him and cried for a long time.

It broke Mako's heart to see her that way. He didn't know what to do to make her feel better. He would give anything to take away the pain he knew Korra felt. She cried herself to sleep and when Tenzin and Pema came he excused himself as he carried Korra back to their home. Mako placed her on the bed, taking of her shirt, pants and boots and covered her with a blanket. He undressed himself and went to bed as well.

Korra stirred and opened her eyes. She was home. She figured Mako had carried her back; she flipped to her side and saw he was next to her. He gave her a small smile. Korra tried to smile back.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I'm sorry too" she whispered back as she snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around hr and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go to sleep" he said. She nodded and drifted off.

* * *

It had been two months since Korra had found out about the reason why she was having difficulty conceiving a baby. Since then, they had had no intimacy. Mako hadn't made a move to touch her at all. He wanted her to be the one to make the decision, because if she did get pregnant and the baby didn't make it…she would be devastated.

"Where are you two headed?" Tenzin asked as he saw the young couple approach him.

"Chief Bei Fong sent me a report about a couple of thieves in the outskirts of the city. She thinks that they might come in if they are not stopped. I offered to take care of it" Korra informed him.

"And I volunteered to go with her" Mako added.

Tenzin sighed but nodded. "Be careful you two. Mako?" he said.

The firebender turned around to look at him.

"Take care of her" he whispered so that Korra wouldn't hear.

Mako nodded and went after Korra.

* * *

Korra and Mako walked to the outskirts of the city in silence. It wasn't awkward silence. They were in the point of their relationship where they didn't always have to express what they felt in words to each other. Mako tightened his grip around Korra's waist as he heard something.

"Did you hear that?" he said looking around.

Korra looked back at him and then around. "No" she replied as she proceeded.

Out of the nowhere a boulder came at them and knocked them to the side. Korra immediately got up as she saw a couple of masked thieves come towards her. She firebended at them and knocked a couple back but the others still advanced. One held a whip and he swung it towards her she held up her left arm in front of her face in an effort to protect herself and it hit. She flinched as she felt a cut form in her arm.

Mako had his own fight to worry about. He was battling pure earthbenders and as much as he hated to admit it, they were kicking his butt. He looked over at Korra to watch a whip wrap around her leg to have them pull it and knock her on her back. He was snapped back to his own battle as a small boulder hit him in the stomach knocking him back a bit.

Korra groaned as she tried to get up. She hadn't seen that whip on her leg coming that was for sure. She looked up at the sky as it rumbled before it started to rain. Korra smiled. She quickly got up and used the falling rain to knock away her remaining opponents and Mako's as well.

"It's the Avatar!" one cried and they all ran.

"You better run!" Korra yelled. Mako went over to her to see how she was. He saw her left arm had a cut that was bleeding. Korra looked at the expression on his face and gave him a light smile.

"Relax, I'm going to heal myself" she said as she grabbed water and put it over her wound. Mako stared at it until it glowed. Korra moved her hand around and once it was completely healed and then dropped the water. A loud thunderclap took her by surprise and she jumped up. Mako chuckled.

"Let's get out of this rain" he said grabbing her arm and heading back to town. Korra spotted a house in the corner of her eye and stopped.

"There's a house!" she said. "Let's ask for shelter". He nodded and they ran to the house. Once they got close to it they noticed that there was no light coming from the inside. Korra looked through the windows and saw it was deserted.

"No one lives here" she said.

"Well I guess no one will mind us spending the night here" he replied with a grin. She smiled and kicked the door open. They walked in and began to take off their clothes. Korra concentrated on the clothes and pulled all the water out of them, throwing it out the open door. Mako raised an eyebrow.

"If I knew you could do that, I wouldn't have taken them off" he commented. Korra laughed.

"We need something to sleep on" she replied. He thought about it for a moment and nodded as she closed the door.

They moved the clothes close to the fire place as Mako lit it up. Korra sat down next to him trying to get warm. They both had nothing on but a pair of shorts and muscle shirts. Mako pulled her into a hug and rubbed her arms, trying to get her warm as she buried her head in his chest. She smiled and pulled away to lie on top of their clothes, pulling him towards her.

He was on top of her and she smiled, kissing him softly. Mako blinked at her several times but kissed her back. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him move feverishly, while taking off his muscle shirt. He continued to kiss her neck as he took off her muscle shirt as well leaving her in wrappings. She pulled him towards her he started to breathe heavily.

"Korra" he managed to say. She stopped kissing him to look at what he had to say. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked away for a moment, remembering the reality that faced them. If she did get pregnant, which she doubted, there was a chance she would miscarry. But in past weeks she had grown to accept the fact that she couldn't be scared to get pregnant and the idea of there being a chance that it might not happen to her, had made her reconsider about making love to Mako.

"I'm sure" she replied kissing his neck again. He shook his head and smiled before kissing her back.

* * *

The sun came out in the early morning and found the happy couple on the floor of the house with clothes. Somewhere during the night they had decided to put on their underclothes so they wouldn't freeze to death, though did get warm, after a certain event. Korra was snuggled close to Mako's chest and was fast asleep.

He had woken up a few minutes before just to look at the woman he loved. She slept so peacefully in his arms. She hardly even stirred and could sleep for hours past the day time, if he didn't move her. He kissed her softly on the forehead and she smiled in her sleep. He grinned and closed his eyes again, figuring he should let her sleep a little more.


End file.
